Disparition
by Aelwing
Summary: Il as disparu et elle désespére... En plus d'avoir un don bien sur !


Disparition…

Auteur : Aelwing

Adresse e mail : ( si quelqu'un m'envoie quelque chose, il est assuré d'une réponse, même si ca me prend une semaine) : John et Elizabeth sortaient ensemble, il disparaît et elle est télépathe… ca déraille, délire complet, etcetera…

Genre : Guimauve, pensées d'Elizabeth, et n'importe quoi…

Disclaimeur : Je me répète :quelqu'un veut m'offrir la MGM ? Sinon je n'ai rien et je fait ca pour me défouler et raconter des conneries ( J'ai failli faire ce battre Elizabeth avec un wraith, c'est dire… En fait c'est pour la prochaine, bonjour le délire)

Spoileurs : Rien, un peu Hors d'Atteinte, En Pleine Tempête, Une Nouvelle Ere, l'épisode pilote et Assiégées, le dernier de la saison 1, pour une allusion ou deux, mais c'est pas indispensable… et celui ou Ford meurt, je l'ai pas encore vu, mais bon… Pas de saison trois, sorry…

Notes : Petit un : Ce truc non identifié est un délire pur jus d'une shippeuse en manque de romantisme dans ce monde cruel… Si vous avez des FF avec de la guimauve, des histoires d'amour a faire pleurer dans les chaumières, ou même juste un Happy end, dites-le-moi !!!!! Ca m'aide a na pas déprimer (lol)

Petit deux : DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERSONNE NE L'A JAMAIS ENCORE LUE, ALORS SI VOUS POUVIEZ ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ, CE SERAIT CHOUETTE.

Petit trois : Heu… Je ne sais pas……… Si, ne me prenez pas au sérieux, ces fics, c'est mon défouloir face a ma misérable vie de lycéenne sans petit copain et qui doit encore perdre quinze kilos (dixit Papa, maman et moi), qui donc est en plein régime et déprime parce qu'elle n'as pas mangé de chocolat depuis quasiment six mois et que noël vient de passer.

Petit quatre : si Tallo, qui a écrit Anges, voulais bien me faire parvenir les deux d'avant, ce serait génial, je n'arrive pas a les trouver. Merci d'avance, j'adore cette fic, et je voudrais savoir ce qui c'est passé avant…

Disparition… 

Un mois. Un mois entier. Exactement trente deux jours, dix heures et quarante-six minutes qu'il a disparu. Ils étaient tous revenus, sauf lui. En plus ou moins bon état, mais revenus. Sauf lui. Comment il avait pu me faire ca ? Nous allions fêter nos trois mois de vie commune. Personne sur Atlantis n'était au courrant bien sur que nous avions une histoire. Encore maintenant, personne n'est au courant. Mon don m'aide a le savoir. Je me précipite toujours en salle d'embarquement lorsque la porte s'active. J'espère toujours que c'est lui, qu'il revient vers moi, qu'il rentre a la maison. Je sais qu'il est en vie, mais c'est dur de l'attendre. Je m'abruti de travail pour ne plus penser, mais ca ne marche pas. Les scènes clefs de notre histoire me passent en boucle. La fois ou on c'est rencontrés, la fois ou j'ai lu ces pensées pour la première fois, ou pour la dernière, la fois ou il m'a sauvée de Kolya, le jour ou il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, la fois ou il est parti pour la mission suicide contre les Rais, nos longues nages dans l'océan, que nous finissions enlaces et ivres, ivres d'amour et que je pouvait lire en lui tout son amour pour moi et que de toutes mes forces je m'employait a lui prouver la réciproque. Touts ces moments de bonheur et de peur pour lui repassent encore et toujours dans ma tête, sans vouloir s'arrêter. Je sais qu'il est en vie, mais j'ai du mal a vivre sans lui a mes côtés. Je ne croyait pas pouvoir plus souffrir que lorsque je l'ai cru mort, mais son absence me pèse plus que ca. Surtout maintenant que nous sommes un couple a part entière. J'ai envie d'entendre sa voix, de le voir rire, de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses bras autour de moi, son souffle dans mes cheveux, ses yeux dans les miens, ses mains sur mon corps. Je ne peut plus supporter ca. La porte s'ouvre, c'est lui, j'espère que c'est lui… Non, ce n'est que Teyla, Ronon, Rodney et le nouveau. Caldwell. Il a pris la place de John depuis sa disparition. Ils cherchaient John. Ils veulent le voir revenir. Pas autant que moi, mais ils veulent le voir revenir. Il a dit quelque chose. Il veut le déclarer mort au combat ?!?! Les conséquences d'un tel acte me font frémir. Quand il reviendras, ils n'ouvrirons pas, et le bouclier le tuera. Tout tourne autour de moi, tout devient noir. J'entend Teyla qui m'appelle. Nous sommes amies maintenant, depuis la disparition de John. Elle ne dit de me réveiller. Je ne veut pas me réveiller, je ne veux pas répondre, je veux qu'il me revienne !!

Je me réveille. Je suis a l'infirmerie. Carson arrive, il a une drôle de tête. Celle qu'il prend pour annoncer les nouvelles délicates. Il ne dit rien. Il commence a m'énerver. Ses pensées sont dirigées vers le dernier avortement qu'il a pratiqué. Il a peur de devoir en faire un autre. Pourquoi ca ?

_Elizabeth :Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_Carson :Vous vous este évanouie, vous ne mangez pas assez. C'est dangereux pour vous…_

Il m'énerve. John est partit, c'est normal que j'aille mal ! Il a toujours aussi peur.

_Elizabeth :Et alors ? C'est ma vie. Je n'ai pas faim, je ne mange pas. Point barre._

Je me dirige vers la sortie quand Carson m'énerve encore une fois.

_Carson :Vous avez des nausées le matin ?_

Comment il fait pour savoir que depuis le départ de John je suis malade touts les matins ? Je croyait l'avoir bien caché. Il n'est pas télépathes lui aussi ?

_Elizabeth :Oui… Pourquoi ?_

_Carson :Elizabeth…Vous este enceinte... De deux mois…_

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit que je vient de quitter. Je n'en revient pas. On vas avoir un bébé ! J'espère qu'il sera heureux. Un enfant… Je suis sur qu'il sera heureux. On en avait parlé une fois, nous voulions tout deux des enfants. Un enfant a John et a moi ! John ! Caldwell l'a déclaré mort, quand il rentreras, il vas s'écraser sur le bouclier ! Je doit trouver un moyen de le sauver. Pour lui, pour moi et pour notre bébé. Encore une question de Carson, mais c'est pas vrai !

_Carson :Je peut savoir qui est le père ?_

Le père. John. Le gène des anciens !

_Elizabeth :Vous croyez que le fait que nous ayons le gène peut faire quelque chose au bébé ?_

_Carson :Le père a le gène ?_

_Elizabeth :…Non… J'ai… J'ai suivi la géno-thérapie il y a trois mois._

_Carson :Mais je ne vous l'ai jamais inculqué !_

_Elizabeth :J'en avait besoin pour une expérience. Ca risque de faire quelque chose a no… mon bébé ?_

_Carson :Non. Le major Sheppard avait un taux de gène incroyable, et il est tout a fait normal. Vous n'avez pas a vous en faire pour votre bébé, ni pour vous. Mais je ne sait toujours pas qui est son père._

Est-ce que je peut lui faire confiance ? Je pense que oui, mais… Si je me trompe ? Je doit courir le risque, tant pis. Son esprit est honnête, je doit lui faire confiance.

_Elizabeth :Si je vous le dit, vous me promettez de ne le dire a personne ?_

_Carson :Je suis soumis au secret médical, vous pouvez y aller. Avant, je doit vous dire que si vous ne voulez pas de ce bébé…_

C'est ca ! Il a peur que je choisisse d'avorter ! C'est absolument hors de question. Un peu précipité mais hors de question !

_Elizabeth :Hors de question ! Jamais je ne perdrai cet enfant ! Et jamais je n'avorterait !_

_Carson :Merci mon dieu ! Je déteste faire ca. J'ai l'impression d'être un assassin.(je tient a préciser que je ne suis absolument pas contre les IVG, mais j'ai besoin de ca pour la suite de mon histoire : j'ai toujours rêver de faire s'énerver Carson !!(lol)) Merci Elizabeth. Et toutes mes félicitations… a ce propos, qui est son père ?_

_Elizabeth :Je veut votre parole que vous ne direz rien a propos de notre histoire. Ca nous causerait beaucoup de problèmes a tous les deux._

_Carson :Je vous jure que je ne dirait rien Elizabeth. Ce n'est tout de même pas Zelenka ?_

_Elizabeth : Non, c'est John…_

Il a une expression ahurie mais il ne diras rien. Il nous aime bien et veux déculpabiliser des précédentes IVG. Je m'enfuie de l'infirmerie, et je vais voir Caldwell.

Il est dans la salle de contrôle. On doit parler de John. Tient, Teyla s'inquiète pour moi ?

_Elizabeth :Je vais bien Teyla. Un peu de surmenage, pas assez de repos, et trop de diète. Caldwell, on doit parler. Le colonel Sheppard est en vie, je le sais !_

_Caldwell :Et a quoi vous voyez ca ?_

Je doit sortir un de mes deux atouts et risquer de partir d'Atlantis. Je doit le faire pour lui.

_Elizabeth :Une expérience des anciens. Il y a deux mois, j'ai réussi a traduire un texte ancien dans un laboratoire. Les Rais utilisent leur don de télépathie pour savoir comment vont les autres membres de leur espèce. Les anciens ont crées le minuscules implants remplissant ses fonctions._

_Caldwell :Et alors, que voulez vous que ca me fasse ?_

_Elizabeth :Le colonel Sheppard a un de ces implants. Tout les jours depuis trente deux jours, tout les après-midi, j'ai un sorte de flash. Comme si un dossier médical apparaissait sous mes yeux. Ce procédé était plutôt risqué, mais j'ai demandé au colonel de le tester. Il est vivant, un peu contusionné, mais vivant._

_Cadwell :Pourquoi vous n'en avait pas parlé avant ? De plus il est interdit de tester la technologie des anciens sans permission !_

_Elizabeth :Parce que ce procédé ne fonctionne que si deux personnes sont implantée. De plus, j'avais l'autorisation du colonel Sheppard et la mienne, c'est suffisant ? Sur les deux personnes, il y en a une qui émet, et une qui reçoit. Celle qui reçoit, c'est moi… Le colonel et moi n'en avons parlé a personne pour voir les effet a long terme de ce mécanisme. J'avait peur des conséquences. Et maintenant, je n'ai aucun moyen de vous prouver ce que j'avance. Je n'ai qu'une certitude, il est en vie. Et les Rais ne sont pas dans son entourage. Ce sont des humais qui le retiennent, les Rais ne s'amusent pas a taillader les jambes et les bras de leurs prisonniers, ils leur enlèvent des années de vie_

_Caldwell :Pourquoi avoir parlé de ce projet au colonel Sheppard et pas a moi ?_

_Elizabeth :Parce qu'il est mon ami, contrairement a vous que je ne connaît que depuis quatre mois. Ca vous vas ?_

_Caldwell :non._

_Elizabeth :John et moi avons longuement réfléchi avant de tenter cette expérience. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé. S'il lance son code d'identification, vous devrez lui ouvrir. On a besoin de lui sur Atlantis_

_Caldwell :Très bien, mais seulement si vous me jurez que ce dispositif fonctionne et que le docteur MacKay me le confirme._

C'est bon, si il ne tarde pas trop, il pourra rentrer. Je remercie Caldwell et je retourne a mon bureau. J'ai encore du travail et après ca, il faudra que je sois prudente. Ils risquent de se rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose. Heureusement que je suis passée hier chez Rodney pour lui faire examiner mon implant. Il n'y a pas tout compris, mais je sais qu'il prouveras a Caldwell que j'ai raison. Il ne me reste qu'a espérer que John se dépêche. Dans un mois au maximum, je vais devoir annoncer ma grossesse.

Un mois. Ca fait un mois que Rodney m'examine tout les après-midi et qu'il n'arrive pas a trouver comment faire pour reproduire les implants. Depuis qu'il est au courrant que j'ai cet implant. Il a dit a Caldwell que je disait vrai, mais que toutes les implantations avaient échouées, en dehors de la mienne. Il commence a croire que je fabule, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il est toujours en vie. Ca fait deux mois qu'il a disparu, et notre bébé en a trois. Ma grossesse commence a ce voir et j'ai un problème. Depuis ma génothérapie 'forcée' il y a six mois, j'entend les pensées des personnes que je touche. Maintenant, c'est de toutes les personnes qui n'entourent. C'est dur a supporter. Carson n'a rien dit au sujet de notre bébé, mais depuis, il essaye de m'aider le plus souvent possible. Il m'ordonne souvent de me reposer. Bientôt je vais pouvoir faire ce qu'il me dit. Dans trois mois j'arrête de travailler. Je n'ai mis personne au courrant, je vais le dire cet après-midi a Caldwell. Avant, j'ai décidé de dire a l'équipe de John ce qui nous arrive. Ce sont ses amis, et les miens, même si je ne le montre pas…

Les voilas, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je vais les voir. Je doit arrêter de stresser, c'est mauvais pour le bébé. A ce propos, j'ai hâte que Carson me donne les résultats de mon échographie, je voudrais savoir si j'attend une fille ou un garçon…Reprend toi Elizabeth, il faut que tu parle a l'équipe de John.

_Elizabeth :Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, je voudrais vous parler._

_Ronon :Bien sur docteur Weir. Qu'avez vous a nous dire ?_

Pas ici, pas dans ce couloir ou tout le monde peu m'entendre. Ailleurs. Sur le quai, John et moi y avons passé tellement de temps. On y était si heureux…

_Elizabeth :je voudrais vous parler en privé, vous me suivez s'il vous plait ?_

_Teyla :Bien sur._

Nous sommes sur le quai. Je me suis mise a ma place habituelle, le dos a l'océan. John disait que j'était sa fille. Il n'avait pas tord, j'adore l'eau. Lui aussi. On passait nos soirées a nager ensemble et a nous aimer. Il ne manque tellement !!!…Je crois que je me suis perdue dans mes pensée. Rodney a dit quelque chose.

_Rodney :De quoi vous vouliez nous parler Elizabeth ? Attendez, de votre boulimie, c'est ca ?_

_Elizabeth :Qui vous a dit que j'était boulimique ?_

_Teyla :Depuis un mois, vous mangez pour quatre, et vous avez pris du ventre. De plus de docteur Beckett a dit que vous soufriez de cette maladie._

Je comprend que personne ne m'ai fait de remarque sur le petit ventre que je commence a avoir, la prochaine fois que je le vois, il faudra que j'embrasse Carson pour le remercier. Il s'occupe vraiment de moi comme un père. Non, pas comme un père. Comme un véritable ami. Il déculpabilise du reste.

_Elizabeth :Je ne suis pas boulimique du tout. Beckett vous a raconté des salades._

_Ronon :Pourquoi nous aurait-il menti ?_

_Elizabeth :Parce qu'il est soumis au secret médical. Je ne suis absolument pas boulimique, je suis enceinte._

Ma déclaration leur a fait un choc. Je crois qu'ils auraient eu la même tête si je leur avait annoncé que j'était un Rais. Je vois qu'ils commencent a émerger. Rodney a même retrouvé la parole.

_Rodney :Vous este sure ?_

_Elizabeth :Oui, mon bébé a trois mois. Carson m'a fait une échographie, il doit me faire passer les résultats dans l'après-midi. Tant qu'on est aux nouvelles stupéfiantes, son père… C'est John._

Ils ne disent rien. Quand ils vont parler, ce sera tous en même temps, et je vais avoir du mal a répondre a tout en même temps. Leurs pensées vont a toute vitesse pour enregistrer ce que j'ai dit.

_Ronon :Que dites vous ?_

En fait, ils ne parlent pas tous en même temps, on dirait qu'ils n'on pas bien compris.

_Elizabeth :Depuis cinq mois, John et moi formons ce qu'on peut appeler un couple. Il y a un mois, juste avant l'annonce que j'ai faite a Caldwell concernant nos implants à John et à moi, vous vous rappelez peut-être que je suis tombée dans les pommes. Quand je me suis réveillée, Carson m'a annoncée que j'était enceinte. Je doit dire que je ne m'y attendait pas du tout. Avec la disparition de John, je ne m'en était pas rendue compte._

_Teyla :C'est pour ca que vous avez parlé de vos implants a Caldwell ?_

_Elizabeth :Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre… Et élever notre enfant sans lui. Je n'y arriverait pas. Je devait prendre le risque d'être expulsée sans billet de retour d'Atlantis, si c'est pour lui sauver la vie. Je ne vous demande pas de garder ce secret, juste de nous comprendre. Vous este les seuls amis de John, il a confiance en vous, et ca me suffit…S'il avait pu s'échapper rapidement de là ou il est retenu, il l'aurait déjà fait. J'ai donc un service a vous demander. Je voudrais que vous lui laissiez un message, sur Athos. Il m'avait parlé de la grotte que vous lui aviez montré, celle avec les bas-reliefs représentants des vaisseaux Rais. Je voudrait que vous lui laissiez un message là-bas si vous le pouvez._

_Rodney :Quel genre de message ?_

_Elizabeth :Mon collier et un poème._

_Teyla :Hein ?!!_

_Elizabeth :Il sait que si il y trouve mon collier, il doit rentrer de toute urgence. On a mis ce 'code' au point après la mission sur M8G340, celle ou il a été fait prisonnier pendant deux jours._

_Ronon :Et pourquoi un poème ?_

_Rodney :Les anciens codaient des informations dans des poèmes…_

_Elizabeth :Oui, j'ai réussi a en écrire un qui lui dit comment faire pour rentrer sur Atlantis. Si quelqu'un d'autre le trouve, il n'y auras pas de problèmes…_

_Rodney :Grâce a ses fréquent passages dans le fauteuil, le colonel Sheppard peut inconsciemment les déchiffrer. C'est très ingénieux Elizabeth…Si je peut, je vous filerez ce coup de main. Je m'occupe d'accaparer Caldwell pendant une heure, vous aurez le temps de vous en occuper._

_Teyla :Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée._

_Ronon :Nous le ferons._

Merci mon dieu !!!Il vont m'aider. Je peut maintenant affronter le reste de la cité en paix, quand il reviendras, John ne se fera pas tuer. Il faut que je leur donne le message maintenant. Je doit parler a Caldwell cet après-midi a propos des congés du personnel de la base.

_Elizabeth :Merci, maintenant, il faut que j'aille voir Caldwell. Je vous le laisse. A tout a l'heure si Caldwell ne me renvoie pas d'Atlantis._

_Teyla :Vous allez lui dire ?_

_Elizabeth :Il faut bien que je lui explique pourquoi je vais devoir partir en vacances pendant six mois, non ? Je suis obligée de faire le bilan des vacances du personnel de la base pendant l'année a venir avec lui cet après-midi. Je suis presque en retard…Merci pour l'aide que vous m'apportez._

Je m'éloigne, je vais voir Caldwell. On discute des vacances du personnel.

_Caldwell :Bon, je crois qu'on a fini._

_Elizabeth :Il me faudra six mois a partir de dans trois mois._

_Caldwell :Très drôle docteur._

_Elizabeth :Je ne plaisante pas. Je vais avoir absolument besoin de ces vacances, même si ce n'en seront pas._

Il relève la tête, me regarde comme si je délirait. Ca vas être simple !…Merci de me laisser faire ca seule John…

_Caldwell :Pardon ??_

_Elizabeth :D'ailleurs, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je souhaiterait les passer sur Atlantis._

_Caldwell :C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

En plus il peut être vulgaire sans raison. Je ne dit pas qu'il ne faut jamais rien dire de… 'malpoli', mais bon… Ses pensées sont vraiment dégelasses.

_Elizabeth :Je vais juste avoir besoin de vacances._

_Caldwell :De six mois ? Sur Atlantis ? Vous avez un problème ou quoi ?_

_Elizabeth :Non, je suis enceinte de trois mois. Et a partir de six mois, le stress est mauvais pour un bébé. C'est pour ca que je vais avoir besoin de vacances. Seulement je refuse de m'en aller d'ici. C'est ma maison, mon univers. Je ne suis plus a ma place sur terre. Mon enfant n'y auras pas sa place non plus._

_Caldwell :Vous…Vous…C'est impossible !!!_

C'est vexant…je ne suis pas une machine de travail, je suis une femme comme les autres.

_Elizabeth :Je ne suis pas si vieille que ca. Je peut encore avoir des enfants._

_Caldwell :Qui…Qui est le père ?_

J'aurais du m'en douter. Il n'auras pas de réponse, il est hors de question que je raconte notre vie a un étranger.

_Elizabeth :Un homme bien, qui est en ce moment a quelques années-lumières d'ici. Et qui n'est pas au courrant que nous allons avoir un enfant. Le reste ne regarde que lui et moi. Pendant mon 'congés', je voudrait que ce soit Teyla qui me remplace. Elle est très diplomate vous savez ?_

Tien, le type des communications est dans l'embrasure de la porte derrière moi. Maintenant, je ne peut plus reculer, il faut que je reste sur Atlantis, même si ce soir, tout le monde sera au courant pour ma grossesse.

_Elizabeth :Que ce passe-t-il Arthur ?_

_X :L'équipe de colonel Sh… du docteur McKay vas partir. Teyla Emmagan voulait se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents pour l'anniversaire de leur mort. Le colonel Caldwell l'avait autorisé a y aller._

_Elizabeth :Merci, je vais les voir partir._

Je sort, teyla me fait un discret signe de la tête, le message vas être mis en place. Je suis rassurée. Caldwell m'as suivie. Le types des communications vient de faire une messe basse à son collègue de droite. Lequel vient de me lancer un drôle de regard. Dans deux heures, tout le monde discuteras sur moi, et sur l'identité de mon 'amant'. Caldwell me ramène a la réalité.

_Caldwell :Je vous accorde vos congés. Mais des que vous ne serez plus en service actif, vous rentrez sur Terre._

_Elizabeth :Etant une civile, vous ne pouvez pas m'en donner l'ordre. De toute manière, je refuse._

_Caldwell :Je peut vous faire embarquer a bord de force._

_Elizabeth :C'est ca, vous allez rouer de coups une femme enceinte ? J'en doute, et c'est portant la seule chose qui me ferais envisager une seconde de quitter ma cité. Vous ne ferez jamais partir. Jamais. Tant que j'aurais un souffle de vie, je ferais tout pour rester dans ma cité._

Rodney arrive. Il est essoufflé. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ? Pourquoi il ne sont pas encore partis ?

_Elizabeth :Que ce passe-t-il Rodney ?_

_Rodney :C'est…C'est…l'heure…_

_Elizabeth :Du rapport du colonel Sheppard. Comme si ma situation n'était pas assez compliquée, il faut que j'en rajoute une couche. Rodney, dites moi pourquoi je me met toujours dans des situation pareilles ?_

_Rodney :Je … Je … m'en … ait … aucune … idée … Elizabeth … Mais … j'ai … Une … idée … pour … localiser John…Grâce a votre implant…_

Le rapport de John. Rodney va être déçu…Ca m'énerve, il n'aurais pas pu me prévenir plus tôt, non ?

_Elizabeth :Ca attendras demain. Il est déjà là…Constantes basses…rythme cardiaque irrégulier…_

Oh mon dieu !!!Tout mais pas ca ! Je supplie tout les dieux de cette galaxie et de celle dont je vient que ce ne soit pas vrai…C'est vrai…C'est impossible…Pas ca !!

_Rodney :Elizabeth, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

_Caldwell :Docteur Weir ?_

Je doit partir, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient. Qu'ils me voient pleurer. Je m'en vais. Je doit trouver le téléporteur le plus proche.

_Rodney :Elizabeth, qu'y a-t-il ?…Vous pleurez ?!?!?!!_

C'est vrai, je pleure, je ne peut pas m'en empêcher. Elizabeth Weir, arrêt ca immédiatement ! je court. Ils me suivent. Toute l'equipe de John et Caldwell. Il m'ont vue m'enfuir sans motifs. Rodney arrive a entrer dans le téléporteur avec moi. Il se demande ce qui ce passe…

Rodney :Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elizabeth…S'il vous plait…Dites moi ce qui ce passe… 

Je marche dans les couloirs. On arrive sur le quai nord-ouest. Notre endroit préféré de notre cité… On y nageait souvent touts les deux. Tous les soirs, avant de plonger… rodney s'est arrêté. C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant quand on a jamais vu cet endroit. Je m'approche du bord, et je pose ma main sur la rambarde. Comme d'habitude, elle disparaît en silence. Caldwell et les autres arrivent. Je veut qu'ils me laissent.

Caldwell :Docteur Weir, que vous arrive-t-il ? 

Je retient mes larmes a grand peine pour parler de manière a peu près intelligible…

_Elizabeth :Il ne m'arriver rien du tout…Laissez-moi._

_Rodney :Elizabeth…_

Je me retourne, je me fiche qu'ils puissent voir mon visage complètement détruit. Mes larmes.

Elizabeth :Rodney, c'est un ordre ! Laissez-moi seule ! 

Ils me regardent. Je ne veux pas…Ils ont l'air de voir un revenant… ils ne comprennent rien… C'est vrai que je doit avoir un tête a faire peur…Je retient mes larmes, encore un peu…

_Caldwell :Vous ne pouvez pas me donner d'ordre, mais moi si…Que ce passe-t-il pour la troisième fois ?_

Je veux rentrer chez nous, sous l'eau. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient rentrer chez nous… Bientôt chez moi…Vus qu'il ne sera plus la…

_Elizabeth :Il ne m'arrive absolument rien… Absolument rien… Par contre… Il ne s'en sortira pas… Pas comme il me l'avait promis… Seul il ne peut absolument rien faire…_

_Rodney :De quoi vous parlez ?_

Je m'approche de Teyla. J'ouvre sa poche gauche, contre son cœur. Mon collier est là, avec le message. Je l'accroche autour de mon cou. C'était un cadeau de ma mère. Pour mon enfant. John l'aimait beaucoup. Je lance le poème dans l'océan. L'équipe de John commence a comprendre.

_Elizabeth :De quoi je parle ?… De rien… Du fait que l'homme que j'aime est dans le coma, du fait qu'il vas mourir sans soins appropriés, du fait qu'ils ne les recevra jamais, et du fait qu'il est en train de m'abandonner toute seule… Ici… Chez nous… Sans lui… Sans espoir de le voir revenir… Sans pouvoir lui dire… Que je porte son enfant… Sans pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime… Qu'il me manque… Que ma vie ne vaux rien sans lui… Que je vais mal et qu'il n'y a que lui qui peux m'aider a sortir du trou ou je suis… Où je vais rester…_

Je les hais, je ne veux plus voir personne… Ils ne se sont pas encore rendus compte que la rambarde n'était plus là… Caldwell n'as pas tout compris…

_Ronon :Le colonel Sheppard est dans le coma ?_

_Caldwell :Vous voulez dire que le père de son enfant est…_

_Rodney :John, oui…_

_Caldwell :Depuis quand estes-vous au courrant ?_

Teyla :Depuis ce… 

Je ne les entend plus. Je n'entend que la mer… Et la voix de John qui me disait : « Tu est une sirène. Magnifique et fille de l'océan… »… Il a raison, l'océan me console… Comme un père… Je me glisse dans l'eau. Sans bruits hormis un léger « plouf »… Je les entend qui m'appellent maintenant… Leurs pensées sont de moins en moins audibles… je ne les entend plus… On faisait ca touts les soirs… Se laisser couler… Enlacés… Là je suis seule… Je me laisse quand même couler… Calme… Aquatique… Presque en paix… Mais sans lui… Sans mon amour… Et avec son enfant en moi…

Comme d'habitude, j'arrive devant le sas. J'y entre. Il se vide et me sèche. Comme avant. Quand l'air qui jouait avec mes cheveux faisait rire John. Quand j'essayait de les discipliner et que trois secondes après ils étaient encore pires… Et que ca le faisait encore plus rire… A la fin, je n'essayait même plus. Pas par résignation, non. John adorait voir le vent souffler dans mes cheveux… Et les turbines d'un 'séchoir' faisaient le même effet… J'entre chez nous… Réellement chez nous… C'est simple. Une pièce ronde centrale. Avec au milieu un creux qui faisait un immense sofa circulaire. Une salle de bain en face du sas. A droite et a gauche, deux chambres. A gauche la plus spacieuse, la notre. Avec une baie vitrée donnant dans l'eau. Je m'amusait a observer le ballet des poissons, allongée dans ses bras, la tête au creux de son cou… j'était tellement heureuse… Rien n'a changé… Sauf nous… Je suis deux et n'est plus… Le mini téléporteur a coté du sas est toujours en état de fonctionner. Les décorations typique d'Atlantis sont toujours là et toujours aussi belles. La chambre de droite auras un habitant désormais. Mais je serais seule… Toute seule… Si seule… Au centre de la pièce il y a une table, et sur cette table notre photo… John et moi, souriants, détendus, heureux… Le visage a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre… Je me blotti sur le sofa, la photo sur le cœur… Je pleure… encore plus que tout a l'heure… Cette photo… C'est tout ce qui me reste de lui maintenant. Avec notre enfant… Je voudrait le rejoindre, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas tuer notre enfant. Il ne le connaîtras jamais… Jamais… Je pleure depuis deux heures… Il faut que je retourne en haut. Ils vont s'inquiéter. Je prend le téléporteur. On ne le prenait jamais… C'était tellement mieux de nager touts les deux. On aimait tellement l'eau. Il y a un attroupement autour du bord du balcon. Caldwell, Teyla, Ronon, Kate, Carson, Rodney, et une dizaine d'autres. Il y a deux, non trois membres de l'expédition dans l'eau… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Rodney est juste devant moi. Un peu a l'écart.

_Elizabeth :Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_Rodney :On cherche Elizabeth... Elizabeth!!! Comment vous avez fait pour vous en sortir, ca fait deux heures qu'on vous croit noyée !!_

Ils font une de ces têtes. On dirait qu'ils voient un fantôme. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ils sont idiot ou quoi ? Je ne me serait pas susidée avec la seule chose au monde qu'il me reste de John en moi !! Des fois je trouve que pour un génie, Rodney est très bête…

_Elizabeth :Rodney, je suis enceinte ! Vous croyez que je me serait susider alors que la seule chose qui vas me rester de lui c'est ce bébé ?_

_Caldwell :Docteur Weir, ou étiez-vous ? On vous a cru morte !_

Elizabeth :J'était chez nous…Chez nous…Maintenant c'est chez moi… 

_Rodney :On peut le retrouver Elizabeth. Je vous ait parlé d'une nouvelle méthode de recherche…_

Je l'entend y penser. Ca ne marcheras pas, et il le sait, il veux juste me remonter le moral… mais c'est pire, autant ne pas le laisser expliquer un truc qui n'as aucune chance de marcher…

_Elizabeth :Triangulation spatiale… Les anciens avaient essayé. Les résultats sont arrivés trois ans plus tard. Il n'en a plus que pour quelques jours… On ne pourras pas le sauver Rodney… Il ne reviendra pas, il ne connaîtras pas son enfant, il ne me prendra plus jamais dans ses bras… Je ne l'entendrait plus jamais me dire « Je t'aime » et je ne pourrait plus jamais lui répondre… On ne peut plus rien… Plus rien…_

_Caldwell :Docteur Weir, vous savez qu'il est strictement interdit aux chefs de l'expédition d'avoir plus que de relations amicales…_

_Elizabeth :Vous allez nous faire quoi ?Nous séparer ?Dans trois ou quatre jours il sera mort. Vous ne pouvez plus rien nous faire. Je préférerait que vous nous renvoyez sur terre touts les deux plutôt que rester dans cet univers sans lui… Encore six mois…_

Je doit rester encore un peu. Pour notre bébé… Il ne me pardonneras pas de le tuer… Je doit le mettre au monde et trouver quelqu'un pour lui…

Carson :Elizabeth, j'ai reçu les résultats… C'est une fille… 

Une fille… Je voulait un garçon… Comme lui… Il voulait une fille… Comme moi… Ce souhait là sera exaucé au moins… Ils parlent de moi comme si je n'était pas là. Finalement c'est reposant de se déconnecter du monde autour. Leurs pensées sont toujours tourbillonnantes mais je pense a John. Elles s'effacent un peu. Mais pas totalement.

_Caldwell :Docteur Beckett, depuis quand este-vous au courrant ?_

_Carson :Un mois. C'est moi qui le lui ai appris. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte._

_Caldwell :J'aurait apprécié que vous m'en informiez !_

_Carson :Et que faites-vous du secret médical ? De toute manière, je ne suis pas un militaire, je n'ai donc pas de compte a vous rendre. La seule autorité a laquelle je suis soumise ici c'est celle d'Elizabeth. Alors vous n'avez pas de reproches a me faire. Et si vous continuez a emmerder Elizabeth, je risque de révéler le nombre d'IVG que j'ai faites depuis que nous sommes sur Atlantis. C'est assez impressionnant. Et les militaires ne sont pas en reste ! Elizabeth est la seule sur Atlantis a vouloir son enfant. Tous les autres couples qui sont venus me voir avaient trop peur pour s'afficher au grand jour alors que certains n'avaient absolument rien a ce reprocher vu qu'ils étaient le plus souvent composés de militaires et de civils et que donc aucune loi ne les empêche d'être ensemble. C'est pire depuis l'attaque des Rais. De nombreux couples se sont formées et aucun, absolument aucun n'a voulu garder son enfant ! Je trouve qu'Elizabeth mérite au moins l'ordre du mérite pour avoir eu ce courage ! Ca vas permettre de stopper ce désastre ! J'ai l'impression d'être un assassin. Le fait de veiller sur la santé d'Elizabeth et de cet enfant d'aide a rester sain d'esprit. Malgré les problèmes qu'ils ont…_

_Teyla :Quels problèmes ?_

_Carson :Elizabeth, il faut que tu arrête immédiatement de travailler et de te stresser pour tout ce qui ce passe sur la cité._

Ils me sortent de ma bulle. Je ne veux pas sortir de se cocon de souvenirs. J'y suis tellement bien. Touts nos moment heureux y sont présents… Il a dit une chose importante. Plus de travail… Pourquoi ? Il n'avait dit que jusqu'aux six mois on ne risquait rien le bébé et moi ? Il m'inquiète… Ses pensées sont confuses… Il pense a mon bébé. Il a un problème.

_Elizabeth :Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carson ? Le bébé va mal ?_

_Carson :Ta fille…_

_Elizabeth :Notre fille ! C'est celle de John autant que la mienne !_

Il parle comme si j'était la seule responsable de cet enfant. Nous sommes deux a être ses parents je ne veux pas que ses paroles deviennent réelles je ne veux pas que notre fille nous oublie et qu'elle pense qu'elle n'as pas eu de parents. Et que ces parents ne l'aimaient pas. Je l'aime et je sais que John, d'ou il vas bientôt être l'aimeras aussi. Et que nous veillerons sur elle.

_Carson :Votre fille vas bien. Pas toi. Tu est trop maigre et trop faible. Si ca continue, ca risque d'être mauvais pour le bébé. Et tu risque d'y rester. Je croyait que tu avait recommencé a manger ?_

_Elizabeth :Je mange juste pour elle… Pas pour moi…_

_Carson :Si ca continue tu risque de mourir ! Il faut te reprendre ! Et tout de suite !_

_Elizabeth :Comment ? Je n'ai même plus d'espoir de le voir revenir… Comment-voulez vous que je m'en sorte… Vous pensez tous la même chose… Trois séances avec Kate et ca iras mieux… Je l'entend comme si c'était moi qui pensait… Les modifications génétiques des anciens ne sont pas au point Carson… La télépathie n'était pas au programme !… Je reconnais que les hormones m'influencent mais j'en ai marre de vous entendre avoir des pensée de pitié pour moi… J'en ai marre que Rodney me propose des expériences dont il sait pertinemment qu'elle ne marcherons pas juste pour me remonter le moral… J'en ai marre des commentaires lubriques du 'chef militaire' de la cité… J'en ai marre d'entendre les gens sur mon passage qui pensent que je ne suis qu'une machine de travail… Les seuls de la cité qui ne me jugent pas sont Teyla et Ronon… Bonjour les terriens. Carson essaye de m'aider parce qu'il est un ami, mais aussi parce qu'il culpabilise a cause des vingt-six avortements qu'ils a pratiques… Dont un sur la femme qu'il aime parce qu'elle ne voulait pas son enfant… Qui n'était pas de lui vus qu'elle n'est pas encore au courrant qu'il l'aime… J'ai honte de nous. Les genaii d'il y a quatre mois étaient aussi malfaisant que nous… Comment voulez vous que j'aille mieux si je suis obligée de vous supporter toute la journée. Depuis deux semaines c'est encore pire qu'avant… Je vous entend a longueur de journée, des que vous m'approchez a moins de cinquante mètres. Vous avez tous de idées tellement tordues, tellement horribles… Bates ne pense qu'au jour ou il pourras tuer touts les extraterrestres de cette base, Rodney rêve au colonel Carter et a sa prochaine découverte, Kate pense tout le temps à son fils qu'elle a abandonné il y a dix ans et moi je ressent tout ca. Je devient folle a ressentir toutes vos émotions. Je comprend tout ce que raconte tout le monde et ma tête est en permanence remplie de vos idées et de vos pensée. Le seul endroit ou je soit bien, c'est sous l'eau. Je ne vous entend plus là-bas. Il n'y a plus que moi. C'est pour les télépathes comme moi que ces appartement ont étés construits. Et plus toutes ces rancœurs, ces haines, ces mesquineries, ces horreurs et ces monstres. Nous ne sommes que des monstres vous vous en rendez compte ? Les seuls qui soient sympathiques sont les Athosiens. Quand ils ont un problème, il ne s'enferment pas, ils le règlent entre eux… Ils sont tous comme moi… Je ne comprend pas qu'ils puissent vivre par mis nous avec les horreurs que nous sommes…_

_Teyla :De quoi parlez-vous ?_

_Elizabeth :Vous disposez du même don que moi. A une moindre échelle, se que je vous envie. Vous n'estes connectées que lorsque les liens qui vous unissent sont très fort. Des amoureux... Un parent et son enfant… J'ai toujours été surpris des liens entre vous. Quand on sait ca, c'est plus clair. Vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte, c'est ca le plus beau… Votre société est quasiment parfaite grâce a ca… Vous este tellement différents de nous… Je ne comprend pas que vous nous supportiez…_

_Rodney :Vous…_

_Elizabeth :SILENCE ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! Oui Rodney. Je lis toute vos pensées depuis que vous este dans les cinquante mètres autour de moi. Et arrêtez de chercher, vous n'y comprendriez rien sans mon explication. Les Rais sont télépathes parce que les Anciens étaient télépathes. Ca devrait vous suffire ?_

_Rodney :Alors… Toutes les personnes possédant de gène est télépathe ?_

_Elizabeth :Seulement ceux qui ont un brin d'ADN spécifique. Selon Carson, un porteur du gène sur dix milliards. J'ai lui son dernier rapport dans sa tête alors qu'il l'écrivait. Ca nous servait surtout a ne pas nous faire repérer. Je lit toute personne qui me touche. Et vous ne pouvez rien contre ca. Laissez-moi rentrer chez nous. Là-bas je suis en paix. Je ne vous entend plus. Je n'entend plus vos pensées horrifiées, choquées, indignées… Votre effroi, vos peur, vos pitoyables secrets. Je ne suis pas obligée de me construire un mur contre vos pensées, vos émotions et vos sentiments. Certains sont très beaux, d'autres sont horribles. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est. Et je ne vous le souhaite pas._

Je m'éloigne un peu pour faire semblant de les laisser seuls. Le type des communications arrive. On a reçu un message des genaii.

_Elizabeth :Que disent les genaii ?_

_Type :Comment vous savez que les genaii nous ont envoyé un message ?_

Ils disent avoir John, ils disent qu'ils sont près a nous le rendre. Si on leur offre une compensation. Caldwell écoute tout.

_Elizabeth :Vous este sur ? Ils ont vraiment John prisonnier ?_

_Caldwell :Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?_

_Elizabeth :Nous venons de recevoir un message des genaii disant qu'ils retenaient John prisonnier. Je demande l'autorisation de mener les négociations. Vous trouverez difficilement quelqu'un de plus qualifié._

_Type :Mais je n'ai rien dit !_

_Elizabeth :Vous l'avez pensé. Ca me suffit. Caldwell, mon état de santé est tout a fait normal. Je doit y aller. Et vous ne m'en empêcherait pas… Et vous avez raison, je suis plus têtue qu'une mule… Mon don me met a l'abris de tout danger. Je les verrait venir a un kilomètre. Et je les entendrait a deux… Merci, et vous avez raison, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix._

Leurs pensées sont faciles a lire, je ne pense pas avoir plus de problèmes pour lire les genaii. Je doit le ramener, sur Atlantis il a une chance de s'en sortir.

Deux jours de négociations et il est toujours dans le coma. Ils n'ont enfin autorisé a le voir. J'entre dans une pièce. Il est allongé sur un lit. Il a l'air en paix. Je m'approche, je touche son front. Ses pensées sont embrouillées et lentes. Je lui parle. Il doit revenir pour moi et pour le bébé que nous allons avoir. Je lui annonce, je lui dit de ce battre pour nous deux… pour ne pas me laisse seule, pour ne pas laisser notre fille seule. Il a l'air de m'entendre, ses pensées s'organisent et il a l'air d'être plus solide et conscient. Les genaii me sortent de son esprit.

_Genaii :Que faites-vous ?_

_Elizabeth :J'essaye de déterminer s'il est transportable et si il va se sortir de son coma. Si on attend plus longtemps, il risque de mourir. Son état vas se dégrader. Vous voulez quoi en échange de sa vie ?_

_Genaii :Tout votre C4 et un jumper._

_Elizabeth :Je ne peut pas vous donner de jumper mais je peut vous donner du C4 et des améliorations pour votre bombe. Rodney avait travaillé dessus pendant une journée avant qu'elles fonctionnent. Je suppose qu'elles vous ont explosées dessus ? Oui, ils serait bien d'avoir de l'aide ?_

_Genaii :D'ou tenez-vous ces informations ?_

_Elizabeth :Du scientifique derrière la porte. Il veut un coup de main et je suis prête a le lui offrir. Si vous nous rendez le Major Sheppard._

_Genaii :Il vous a parlé ??!!_

_Elizabeth :Oui. Il veut vraiment arriver a faire cette bombe, le plus vite possible. Et pour lui, toute aide est la bienvenue._

_Genaii :Marché conclu. Quand le docteur McKay arriveras, on vous le rendra._

_Elizabeth :Il est prêt a venir. Amenez le Major a la porte._

On arrive a la porte. John est sur un brancard. Rodney et Ronon viennent de passer la porte. Ronon prend un coté du brancard et je prend l'autre. Rodney de craint rien. Il a pris son bouclier portable. Il vient de recharger les batteries alors il ne craint vraiment absolument rien.

_Rodney :Sauvez-le !_

_Elizabeth :Vous ne risquez vraiment jamais votre peau Rodney._

_Rodney :Je suis prudent c'est tout._

_Elizabeth :Tenez notre parole ou ca iras mal. Bonne chance, le chef est moins intelligent que vous, c'est flagrant. Vous risquez de vous ennuyer. A dans deux jours sur Athos._

On a passé la porte avec John. Je me suis évanouie des que j'ai franchi le porte, il y avait toute la base dans la salle d'embarquement. Leur excitation, leur inquiétude pour John… et pour moi… c'était trop, je n'arrivait pas a le supporter. Avant de complètement partir, j'ai senti, comme une lumière dans la nuit, l'esprit de John m'appeler… il y avait tellement d'amour et de vie dans ce cri mental… je me suis dit que moi aussi je devait me battre pour nous.

Je me suis réveillée avec une cacophonie dans le crane. Toute la cité était a l'infirmerie ou quoi ? je me lève d'un bon pour aller voir John et je m'étale par terre. Carson arrive alors que je ne relève. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il vas mieux.

_Carson :Elizabeth, il faut que tu reste allongée, tu est très faible. Et…_

_Elizabeth :Mettez-moi a côte de John, sinon je part, malgré tout ce que vous pourrez penser et dire pour ne convaincre._

_Carson :D'accort, mais tu te calme, je veux que tu te repose. On vas te déplacer._

Elizabeth :je peux marcher toute seule ! 

_Carson :oui, mais pour…_

_Elizabeth :je sais, pour le bébé… dépêchez-vous alors. Et dites au reste des gens autour de l'infirmerie de partir, il y a toute la cité ou quoi ?_

_Carson :j'ai demandé a ce que tout le monde de partir des alentours de l'infirmerie, vu votre don, ca vous aurait posé des problèmes._

_Elizabeth :Ils ne vous ont pas écoutées, ou alors j'arrive a entendre tout Atlantis !_

_Carson :je pencherait pour la deuxième option. Racontez moi comment ca vous est arrivé._

_Elizabeth :J'ai découvert une salle en me baladant dans un quartier déjà connu de la cité… Il n'y avait rien, mais une machine est sortie du mur… Comme une bibliothèque mais elle ne m'as pas donné la connaissance des anciens, elle m'a donné leurs gènes. Gèno-Thérapie a la mode ancien... Quand après une semaine sans symptômes j'y suis retournée, il n'y avait qu'un terminal… Il expliquait que cette machine était un machine sensée donner aux humais n'ayant pas le gène des anciens ces mêmes gènes. Je les ai eu de plein fouet… Seulement ils sont accompagnés par ce 'don', cette malédiction… au départ je n'avait rien de différent. J'arrivait a utiliser la technologie des anciens, comme John, mais rien de plus… Et puis un jour, j'ai voulu retenir Teyla en fin de réunion pour avoir des nouvelles de son peuple… la j'ai tout vu… Tout…. Ce qu'elle ressentait a cause de la mort de Ford, de ses parents, de la dernière mission, de John, de Rodney, de Caldwell, de vous… de moi… je ne lui ai jamais demandé ce que je voulait savoir… ca ne c'est plus reproduit… Jusqu'à ce que John pose sa main sur mon épaule alors que j'était extenuée… Nous n'avions pas encore de rapports précis a cette époque… J'ai lu toute sa vie et ses sentiments… La chose qui ressortait le plus c'était qu'il voulait m'embrasser… J'était tellement gênée que je me suis dégagée brusquement... Il a fait une de ces têtes… tout ce que j'ai trouvé a lui dire c'est que j'avais un problème... Que je croyait avoir le gène des anciens et un peu plus… Il ne m'as pas crue au départ... Ce n'est que quand le lendemain j'ai fait s'allumer le Jumper devant ses yeux qu'il m'a crue… Heureusement que nous étions seuls… je risquait d'avoir des problèmes… on a eu une longue discussion au sommet de la tour de lancement… Vous ne saviez pas qu'il y avait un balcon là-haut ?_

_Carson :Non, alors cette injection, vous ne vous l'este jamais faites ?_

_Elizabeth :Non, je pouvait difficilement vous expliquer qu'une machine ancienne m'avait déglinguée et que je lisait les pensées de gens…_

_Carson :En effet…_

_Elizabeth :Quand je lui ait expliqué ce qui ce passait, il s'est rappelé que j'avais parlé d'autre chose… Je lui ai dit que ca ne s'expliquait pas, que ca se montrait… Je lui ai fait voir toute ma vie, touts mes sentiments et toutes mes souffrances a cause de lui… Tout ce que j'ai dit c'est « Je croit que je suis télépathe… »... Pitoyable hein… Lui il m'a embrassée, comme ca, sans réfléchir… Vous savez, l'amour c'est magnifique quand vous le voyez dans les yeux de celui que vous aimez… et que celle qu'il regarde et qu'il aime c'est vous… Il vas s'en sortir maintenant, il vas mieux, il a à nouveau de l'espoir… J'ai encore du mal a me contrôler totalement. J'ai perdu la boule sur le quai, il y avait trop d'excitation et trop de mort dans vos esprits… Trop d'incompréhension aussi… et dans la salle d'embarquement il y avait trop de monde…_

_Carson :Tu a dit que tu lui avait montré ce que tu pensait…_

_Elizabeth :Oui, j'arrive a connecter nous esprits. Vous voulez voir ? J'arrive a connecter mon esprit et celui de John, ajouter le votre ne devrait pas être plus compliqué… Je vous connaît mieux que votre mère Carson. A chaque examens médical je vous lit… Venez je vous emmène en voyage dans ma tête. Et la sienne._

J'ai saisi sa main et je l'ai entraîné dans ma tête. Je lui ai montré l'évolution de ma 'maladie'. Et je suis entré dans l'esprit de john. Il marchait au ralenti. Normal pour une personne dans le coma… on a commencé une discussion surréaliste.

_Elizabeth :Mon amour, j'ai emmené Carson pour qu'il voit comment tu aille et quand tu t'en sortirait… ta fille et moi on t'attend et on t'aime…_

_John :Lizzie……Je……T'ai……me……J'arr……ive……vite……_

_Carson : John vous allez bien, vous m'entendez ?……_

_John :……Dur……Parler……autre……Lizzie……essaye……revenir…… vite……_

_Elizabeth :je t'aime aussi et a tout a l'heure._

Je nous ai fait sortir. Carson aurait voulu avoir plus de temps. J'était trop fatiguée pour me battre avec lui…

_Carson :On aurait du rester plus longtemps Elizabeth !_

_Elizabeth :Non… Deux heures ca suffit…_

_Carson :on y est pas resté deux heures !_

_Elizabeth :Si, John est encre dans une phase lente de son coma, mais il s'améliore beaucoup… Et on a passé une heure dans la mienne. Hier il lui fallait une heure pour ce rendre compte que j'était la… lorsque on était chez les genaii… et moi je lui ai parlé pendant cette heure, je ne pensait pas qu'il puisse avoir du mal a m'entendre, on était tout le temps 'connectés'. Parce qu'on s'aime je croit… on est tout le temps relié, sauf quand il passe la porte… A ce propos, j'ai une idée pour quand j'aurait accouché, je pense que mon don pourrait nous aider pendant les mission. Teyla sent les Rais, moi les humains, ca pourrait être utile… Tu en pense quoi ?_

_Carson :C'es de la folie !_

_Elizabeth :D'un point de vue militaire ? Ca nous avantagerais énormément ! ne dit pas le contraire, tu le sait… je sais que c'est dangereux pour le bébé, alors je pense attendre qu'elle ait trois ans. Les missions se déroulent toujours en journée. A cet age, elle iras a l'école sur le continent, je sait par Teyla qu'ils sont entrain d'organiser une école… ce serait bien pour elle d'avoir une vie a peu prés normale. Pour autant qu'elle n'ai pas mon don… a ce propos, il vas y a voir un autre enfant sur Atlantis. Une mère a décidé de garder son bébé. Elle allait te demander de lui faire une IVG, mais mon histoire l'a décidée a garder son bébé… je ne te dit pas qui c'est, elle n'apprécierait pas forcement… Mais je pense que ce te remonte le moral, non ? Tout iras bien désormais…_

J'avais raison quand je discutait avec Carson après le retour de John. Tout ce passa a merveille. Il est sortit de son coma trois jours plus tard. Juste a temps pour voir Rodney revenir en râlant comme un cochon qu'on égorge de chez les genaii qui avaient décidées de le garder en otage et qui avaient eu le surprise de leur vie en voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire. On a eu deux filles au lieu d'une. On les a appelées Atalante et Chaya en hommage a notre cité et a l'ancienne de Proculis qui nous a aidée a faire en sorte que nos filles n'aient pas mon don avant leurs seize ans. Personne ne le sait, mais on l'en remercie de tout cœur. Aujourd'hui c'est leur cinquième anniversaire. John et moi sommes mariés depuis quatre ans. On s'est mariées le jour de leur premier anniversaire, devant la porte des étoiles. Toute la base était là ainsi que les Athosiens. C'était magnifique. Le plus marrant c'est que je n'avais jamais vu John en uniforme et qu'il ne m'avais jamais vue en robe. On a étés tous les deux éblouis par la vision que l'autre offrait, on est restes a se regarder pendant une minute avant que Teya ne nous rappelle a l'ordre. C'est Caldwell qui nous as mariées, finalement il a très bien pris notre relation. Surtout maintenant qu'il est amoureux du major Emilie Rangers, qui a remplacé Bates après qu'il soit mort en sauvant la vie de Teya…

Comme quoi les gens changent. Nous n'avons pas subi de sanctions, le président avait décrété l'abolition la loi de non-fraternisation entre militaires et entre les chefs d'expédition a caractère militaire trois jours avant que Caldwell soit mit au courrant. Il paraît que le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter se sont mariées le jour de la mise en application de ce décret. Ils le méritent. Nous ne sommes jamais parti d'Atlantis John et moi. Même lorsque j'ai approché du terme, Carson m'ayant déclaré intransportable alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait ma répugnance a partir et me retrouver sur terre au contact d'inconnus.

Mon don est maintenant accepté par tous, depuis que j'ai 'sauvé' la cité d'une infiltration Genaii alors qu'une équipe ramenait des rescapés d'une attaque Rais. Maintenant, en plus de mon boulot a la tête de la cité, je fait partie de temps a autres de la même équipe d'exploration que John et je les aide a déterminer si les peuples que nous rencontrons sont des allies ou pas. J'arrive a contrôler mon don maintenant, même si il s'étend sur les dix kilomètres a la ronde.

La cité se développe, de nombreux enfants sont nés après nos anges. Rodney et Cho (l'asiatique qui dit qu'elle est amoureuse de lui dans l'épisode Derniers Messages, ou Leters from Pegasus en anglais) ont eu l'année dernière un bout de chou appelé Einstein lao McKay (tout a fait le genre de Rodney ca, n'est-ce pas ?), qu'on appelle tous Ein, et qui rend son père complètement gaga et encore plus pressé de rentrer a la base que John. Et Teyla vient de se marier avec un des médecins assistants de Carson, qui pensait a elle depuis qu'il était arrivé. Seul Carson n'est pas heureux. Kate n'as pas supporté l'IVG qu'il lui avait faite en plus de la disparition de son fils. Elle a demandé a faire partie d'une équipe d'exploration, et la seule fois en dehors de son arrivée sur Atlantis ou elle a passée la porte, elle s'est faite tuer en sauvant la vie du reste de l'équipe. Je savais qu'elle allait mal. On avait de nombreuses séances ensemble. Ca nous faisait du bien a l'une et a l'autre. J'aurais du l'empêcher d'y aller, mais elle m'avais fait jurer de ne rien dire sur sa dépression. Carson m'avais dit que si elle s'était battue, elle serait encore parmi nous. Elle nous manque a tous, la nouvelle psy ne lui ressemble pas du tout… Mais la vie continue… Et même si les Rais continuent a nous attaquer souvent, la vie avance et la cité renaît. Grâce a la force et au courage d'une poignée d'hommes dans cet univers, on a réussi des miracles… et on continue d'en faire…

_John :Tu vient mon cœur ?_

_Elizabeth :J'arrive, les filles s'impatientent…_

Je croit que le bonheur, c'est ca… John, mes filles, mes amis et le bout de chou de deux mois qui pousse en moi… je ne l'ai dit qu'a John, c'est un de mes cadeaux pour l'anniversaire de mes puces. On veut l'appeler Aiden, pour Ford…

_Elizabeth :J'espère que ma surprise vas leur plaire._

_John :J'en suis sur._

La vie s'ouvre devant nous, il nous reste tant a faire et tant a découvrir… les filles prendrons la relève, a cinq ans, elles nous emmènent faire des tour en jumper, c'est dire… et elles demandent a leur instit, la femme de Ronon, de leur apprendre l'ancien…

Je croit que la vie ne pourrait pas être plus belle… je souhaite tout le bonheur possible a cet univers…Il le mérite malgré tout ses travers…

_Fin (à peu près heureuse)_

J'espère que vous avez compris quelque chose, moi je ne suis pas sure d'avoir été claire. SVP, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'apprécierais attend vos commentaires avec impatience…

MERCI d'AVANCE 

Et si vous avez des ff a me faire lire, juste pour avoir un avais ou faire énormément plaisir a une fille qui déprime grave sur son ordi et que seules les ff arrivent a sauver de la dépression nerveuse, ne m'oubliez pas SVP !!! (je sais que je me répète, mais comme dirait les profs, plus on rabache, plus ca rentre, alors si je le dis suffisamment de fois, vous allez m'envoyer vos ff !!!!!!!!!!!!( vous verriez ma tête a cette idée, c'est encore pire que s'i j'étais amoureuse, c'est dire…) et ca, ca serait génial !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

J'ai une copine qui vient de la lire, alors je rajoute une petite précision sur la loi de non-fraternisation entre dirigeants d'un expédition a caractère militaire : Il sont passible de prison, et de se faire virer d'Atlantis, alors Manu, c'est normal que ma Liz soit sur les nerf !! Elle risque de se faire expédier a des années lumières de chez elle, et de se faire séparer de John… Et tu t'étonne qu'elle soit sur la défensive ????? Des fois, j'ai du mal a te suivre (tout le temps en fait, mais bon… lol).

Et pour le dessin de Lizzie deux pages avant, je l'ai trouvé sur je sais plus trop quel site, je l'ai trouvé trop bien, je l'ai mis… désolé a l'auteur… S'il ou elle en a d'autres, je veux bien voir, celui-là est génial !!!


End file.
